


最后的晚餐

by Greenplay



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Angst, Chinese Language, False Memories, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 斯梅尔加科夫和伊凡的车，说不定有道理呢。 For English version pls see the link below.





	最后的晚餐

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [True Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813417) by [Greenplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay). 



卡拉马佐夫家的两个儿子终于有了独处的机会。经过几个月的试探与周旋，他们毕竟还是走到了这一步。  
  
“我们可以不必空等别人行动，要知道，事情在别人手里不一定会产生好结果。”斯梅尔佳科夫一边给伊凡倒茶一边说。他指的当然是为爱情而疯魔的德米特里，谁知道他会干出什么大逆不道的事呢？最好的结果是两败俱伤，可是如果那个疯子运气不好，说不定他们的愿望就是一场空。他随意地说：“老爷喜欢喝哪种酒，喜欢吃哪些东西，我是清楚的，我也时常劝他，应当注意身体，在这样的年纪上不能再暴饮暴食了，但是我总有看不住的时候，一旦发起病来，就没有人照顾他的饮食了，如果出了意外，我又怎么能预料到呢……”

伊凡低头看着那人倒茶的手，一丝一毫也没有颤抖，他说话也仿佛只是在闲聊（尽管以一个仆人的身份来说是过于随便了），他从前从未发现这个胆小如鼠的废物还敢提出这种建议，因为太过合乎心意，反而让他感觉受到了冒犯。到底是暗示“杀掉老卡拉马佐夫”这件事冒犯了他呢，还是“单单向伊凡提出建议而不是其他人”？也许正因为是后者，杀人犯的阴影不由分说地站到了伊凡身边，让他忽然间非常烦躁。

伊凡的手指扣紧了杯子，嘴角不受控制地抽搐了一下，嘲笑的话语脱口而出：“不可能……一切不会这么顺利，你没有这个能力，也没有这个胆量，不如就让事情发展下去，一条毒蛇自然会咬死另一条……”他一边喃喃自语，一边抬起眼睛盯住斯梅尔佳科夫，好像同时想要说服自己和对方。

“您打算退缩了吗？不，这您不必担心，我不会让您失望，也不会让您卷入其中。我知道聪明人都喜欢置身事外……”

“我没有退缩，没什么可怕的。”伊凡又移开了视线，“我只是不能完全相信你，半个卡拉马佐夫，还有一半……简直疯了。”他总有种预感，策划的谋杀可能会出错，到底是哪儿有问题，他刚刚才忽然意识到，是仆人的血统问题，毕竟是个疯婆子的种，如果有什么地方会出错，那就一定是在他身上。

“别忘了您也一样是个卡拉马佐夫！”斯梅尔佳科夫低声道，言语中已经带上了怒气，他实在不该如此易怒的，老卡拉马佐夫对他的身世也没少开过玩笑，他从来不会生气，可是伊凡仅仅是暗示就让他怒不可遏，几乎压抑不住自己的情绪。“为了想要的东西不惜一切！什么都敢做！您的理智是不错的伪装，可伪装干不了实事，而我会成为您的真面目，我就是您的真面目。”

这样大胆的坦白让伊凡震惊了，他没有想到斯梅尔佳科夫能深入到如此地步，这让他莫名地更加生气了，他拒绝道：“我恐怕您想多了，我们才认识不过几个月，凭什么能够说足够了解对方呢？您是我父亲的厨师，我是他的不长进的儿子，而且很快就要离开这里去莫斯科了。我既不认为他有生命危险，也不觉得您会是凶手，事情已经很清楚了。”伊凡说完，松开杯子，示意斯梅尔佳科夫可以把它拿走了。

仆人直直地盯着他的主人，嘴唇微微颤抖着，然后默默地开始收拾东西。

伊凡转过身去，故意不看对方，仿佛他们之间发生过的一切谈话都能就此收拾干净。他听见茶具互相碰撞的声响，然后脚步声慢慢变轻。

就在伊凡松了口气的那瞬间，他的后脑猛地被重物击中，忽然间天旋地转，整个房间都倒了下来，突如其来的眩晕将他拖入了黑暗。

 

醒来的时候伊凡觉得头痛欲裂，但只是晕沉，似乎并没有被尖锐物体袭击造成的创伤痛。那是什么东西？可能是一本厚书，或是木质的盒子……

斯梅尔佳科夫的脸出现在模糊的视线中。是他偷袭了自己？他怎么敢？伊凡想质问对方，却忽然惊恐地发现自己的嘴被揉成一团的布料堵住，一句话也说不出。

他奋力挣扎起来，然而更可怕的是，他的双手也被绑在身后，动弹不得。他仍然在自己的房间里，自己的床上……斯梅尔佳科夫想干什么？

不久前还十分恭顺的仆人此时却用一种放肆的眼神看着他，这眼神让伊凡感到害怕，那双眼睛里含有某种卡拉马佐夫式的激情，是他自己再熟悉不过，可又永远不愿承认的狂热。

“您说过的，什么都可以做，一切都是允许的……您教会了我，可是却不相信我！要怎样才能向您证明呢……”他一边说一边上下打量着伊凡，外套和夹克已经被脱掉了，只剩下衬衫和长裤还勉强挂在身上。

伊凡拼命摇着头，仿佛想要收回他说过的一切，那是毒药，是带刺的玫瑰，可是无济于事，他的反抗跟上帝的存在一样软弱无力。正是他自己杀死了上帝不是吗？

斯梅尔佳科夫的手还在继续，同时他俯下身轻轻地亲吻伊凡的眼睛，那里的皮肤因为惊慌和恐惧而颤抖，好像圣堂里被风动摇了信仰的烛光。但他只是想要安慰伊凡，只是想要向对方表明某种信念，绝不是要伤害他。

可是伊凡挣扎得更厉害了，湿润的液体从眼皮下渗出，急促的呼吸喷在斯梅尔佳科夫的脖子上，就像受伤濒死的动物。

斯梅尔佳科夫想起自己扼杀过的许多小猫小狗，他们也常常做这样无用的挣扎，可那不是伊凡，伊凡不会像那些东西一样，他能承受这一切，他什么都能做到。于是斯梅尔佳科夫把塞住伊凡嘴的那一团东西抽了出来，他想听到对方的存在，至少他想知道自己将要做的事不是完全单方面的。

伊凡剧烈地咳嗽起来，呼吸不顺和情绪的激动让他满脸通红，喘了几口气后他终于说道：“放开我……你这是在发疯，快放开我……”

斯梅尔佳科夫没有听话。他只是静静地凝视了伊凡一会，确认对方不会大喊大叫，然后继续自己的动作，一只手紧紧地按住伊凡的肩膀，另一只手开始解他的裤子，至于衬衫的纽扣，就交给他灵巧的牙齿。

伊凡此时终于意识到事情不会停下来了，他闭上眼睛，寄希望于再次睁开的瞬间会发现这一切都是幻觉。可是没有，魔鬼依然在身边。不……不正是这样吗？魔鬼本就不会听从他的意志而离开！这正说明了幻觉的存在，真正的斯梅尔佳科夫怎么敢这样对自己呢？可他毕竟是个难以预料的家伙，是的，他跟自己大脑中无数的罪恶潜藏在一起，互相搞乱了，是的，这再正常不过了……

他只需要静静地等待，就像以往那样，等魔鬼终于寻够了开心之后就会自动消失……伊凡屏住呼吸，紧紧闭上眼睛，不给予任何反应，直到斯梅尔佳科夫握住他那要命的地方——

伊凡几乎尖叫了出来，但是那声音被斯梅尔佳科夫的另一只手捂住了。接下来持续而强烈的刺激让他几乎想要屈服，可是牙齿依然倔强地咬了咬那人的掌心，逼对方的手退下。“滚开……滚开！我的脑子里没有这种东西，不过是碎片拼起来的画像……你别想骗我！”他对魔鬼怒吼道。

“你说什么？”斯梅尔佳科夫觉察到些许异样，伊凡分明就快到了，可是却根本没在跟自己说话。

“你想靠侮辱上帝来证明自己的存在吗？不需要！我不需要！我早就杀了他……而你只有污秽与罪行，你只敢在阴暗的角落里流窜，你只敢在我面前……”然而他终究没能说完对魔鬼的指控，就屈服了。

“这不对……我不是他。”斯梅尔佳科夫忽然明白了，某个看不见的存在正在伊凡的意识中与他争夺存在感。这又一次让他怒不可遏，什么都好，无论是现实的琐事杂务还是上帝与魔鬼，伊凡总能想办法无视他，他受够了这种游戏，他不允许对方再逃了。

沾满黏腻液体的手指，试探地伸了进去。斯梅尔佳科夫左手扳住伊凡的下颌，紧紧地盯进对方失神的眼睛：“看着我，看着我！”

某种奇异的痛感终于将伊凡从眩晕中唤回，他浑身剧烈地战栗起来，仿佛被恐怖现实的浪潮拍醒在岸上，“不，天啊……不，不要变成他，不！”他大喊道，被捆住的双手在背后拼命地挣扎，双腿使劲试图把斯梅尔佳科夫蹬下去。

斯梅尔佳科夫不得不再次捂住他的嘴，同时用上全身的力量压住对方。伊凡的言语很奇怪，他似乎失去了理智，很有可能下一秒就抛下自尊大喊大叫，然后把所有人都引来……尽管现在这个时刻，老卡拉马佐夫多半宿醉未醒，德米特里一直在外面浪荡，阿廖沙也还没从修道院回来……

他不能放任伊凡这么下去，这太不公平了。“听着，这里没有别人！你别想把事情推到他身上……是我，一直以来都只有我！”斯梅尔佳科夫急切地说，他多么希望在真正重要的时刻伊凡能正视自己，而不是移开视线，或者装作不认识他。

为了让伊凡清醒地认识到这一点，更多的手指加入了开拓的工作。这让斯梅尔佳科夫感觉熟悉，就像在食材体内塞佐料一样，这是他擅长的领域，只要准备充分就能做出美味佳肴。

伊凡的双眼似乎正因某种难以忍受的煎熬而发红，眼泪又开始在眼眶中积聚，苍白的胸膛上泛起薄薄的一层汗水，半褪的白衬衫黏在手臂上，被湿热的皮肤浸染得几乎透明。

斯梅尔佳科夫俯视着他，忽然明白魔鬼确实是存在的，而且就在他面前。那两颗淡红的诱人果实正随着对方的喘息上下起伏，他不在乎吃下什么，也无所谓将要堕落哪里去，他低下头狠狠咬住其中一个，然后惊异地听到了伊凡哭泣的声音。

下面也已经准备好了，他不打算再等，此时此刻也不再需要平时伪装出来的小心翼翼。是的，他渴望与真正的卡拉马佐夫融为一体，让野蛮的血缘缔结一切，他与伊凡本就比相似更相似，他们本该是血中之血，肉中之肉。

他伸手抹去伊凡脸上的泪水，然后径直将自己推了进去。

伊凡脑中的某根弦在那一瞬间彻底绷断了，断断续续的呻吟一下子无声熄灭，他开始大口大口地喘气，仿佛一条上了岸的鱼，怎样努力也呼吸不到一口氧气。斯梅尔佳科夫越是深入，他就越感觉窒息。他的手腕被压在身下，已经开始发麻，肩膀和腰也酸得厉害，那个被入侵的地方更是如烧灼般疼痛。他不知道这一切什么时候才能结束，也分不清魔鬼是什么样子了，是那个讨厌的商人，还是卑贱的仆人？所有感觉都太强烈了，清醒的神智开始离自己而去，他想尖叫，可是被无形的魔爪扼住了喉咙。他感觉到那个人冲刺得越来越快，顶得他几乎失神，他只能紧紧咬住唇，一边忍住向上帝求救的冲动，一边准备迎接最后的审判。

终于，魔鬼彻底污染了他。

  

伊凡已经醒了，但没有立刻睁开眼睛，他紧张地呼吸着，静等眼皮底下魔鬼的残影消失。他的症状并不比癫痫轻松，而且这一次发作比以往都更强烈，魔鬼居然以斯梅尔佳科夫的形象出现在他面前，发生的事也过于疯狂……  
果然，睁眼后斯梅尔佳科夫已经不在了。

身体有些酸痛，手腕残留着勒出来的红痕，但身上并没有脏污的痕迹。他想这也不奇怪，在魔鬼的挟持下有少许自残行为并不算出格，衬衫衣袖是能遮住的。他坐起身，摇摇晃晃地摸到自己的行李箱，找了一套衣服出来换上。把领口与袖口整理好后，才终于感到一丝轻松，仿佛他终于把某种不体面的奇怪念头裹进了身体里。至于那到底是什么念头，他记不起来，也不愿去深究。

伊凡戴上帽子，深吸了一口气，准备出去走走。他并不知道自己要去哪儿，只是觉得不能继续待在这个房间里。

他刚打开门，就和仆人打了个照面。斯梅尔加科夫端着一盘点心，似乎正打算敲门，看见伊凡的瞬间差点把盘子摔在地上，脸色霎时间一白。伊凡见他动也不动的样子，心里有些不快，他低声道：“我要出门，把这些拿走。”

斯梅尔加科夫死死地盯着他，可是伊凡却偏偏不以目光回应。两人无声地僵持了片刻，终于还是仆人先认输了，他把盘子放到一旁的柜子上，又从衣帽架上取下伊凡忘记了的围巾，不等对方表示抗议，就在他脖子上绕了两圈。伊凡感觉到一阵熟悉的窒息感，特别是斯梅尔加科夫的手指偶尔触到他脖子的皮肤时。他克制住自己夺门而逃的冲动，面无表情地等仆人系好围巾。

然后斯梅尔加科夫站到门边，恭恭敬敬地低头道：“请您今晚务必早些回来，老爷说要等您吃饭。” 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：之前考虑过炖伊凡的幻觉肉，不过应该有人写过了，所以我想试试不如炖个现实肉，让他以为/说服自己是幻觉好了……之所以伊凡能这么自欺欺人，是因为他晕了一会，而斯梅尔佳科夫完事后又把他洗干净了。所以原作后来的时间线中，他俩之间的互动就有种“我跟你不是一般的关系”以及“我跟你分明没什么关系”的认知偏差了。
> 
> 注2：斯梅尔佳科夫是厨师，所以一开始他提议用食物/酒精中毒的方法杀掉老卡拉马佐夫，不过原作中他们当然没有聊得这么深入，伊凡应该也没有那么早就生病。
> 
> 注3：伊凡和斯梅尔加科夫小时候说不定早就认识，但就算如此也应该不会很熟，所以伊凡在撇清关系的时候直接装作没认识过他。
> 
> 注4：斯梅尔加科夫拿来砸晕伊凡的，是一本《圣经》。


End file.
